Heat
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: I couldn't understand why this was happening to me. It just seemed to come out of no where. It seems to always just get to me, because as I look around, I don't see anyone else seemed to be affected, but that maybe because everyone else has someone, while I don't. Until one day in the locker room changed my whole life. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Well hello there, I won't keep you for long here so I'll just say, make sure to read the bottom 'An' after reading this one-shot- that might turn into a three-shot or something.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

xXxXxXx

For some strange reason, in the middle of winter and close to the end, I always seem to just go into this moment where I enter this kind of 'heat' –As I've some to call it- state where I just seem to be so… -dare I say it- horny.

There is no way that I can explain this, there's just no information or anything, absolutely nothing on why the hell I go into this state, and it's frustrating. I have no one to talk to, since I have no friends, I don't really want to bring it up with my family, my mum and dad especially, and asking my sister Leah was out of the question, because knowing her, she'd probably try and find me someone.

But if she did end up finding me someone, it'd probably- no sorry, it'd have to be a male. A male of a kind heart, with a sweet smile on their lips, and respectful of others…. Uhh, I really need to learn how to keep my preference of men out of my mind while I write.

_Yes, as of this moment I'm going to start writing in a diary about this situation I'm having. Well I'm calling it more like a research kind of thing. But other people might just call it a diary. Anyway, -man I'm really bad at staying on one subject, yesh_.

Anyway, it's starting to get close to that time of the year where I'm entering this 'heat' moment. And I remember this moment I had while I was in school, I was in year nine at the time, my hormones were just raging as I watched all the sexy male men get changed for sport. If you think my eyes were having a hard time, you were sadly wrong. It's was my slowly raising member that was causing me more problems then my eyes were. And it was pissing me off.

Everywhere I walked when I got hard I'd have to practically stick my ass out just so that I could hide the erection. And even then I still got weird looks. It was frustrating and it caused a lot of back problems for me- even now I'm having slight back problems.

At first I thought it was just my hormones getting spiked every time I looked at the men in the locker room, and it usually only happened in the locker room. But now it's happening everywhere. In the hallway of the school, when sitting down in the classroom, at the store, heck even when I'm in church. Which I get forced to go… sometimes.

But it was because of this heat thingy, I ended up losing my virginity at the age of sixteen. It wasn't uncommon for people to be losing their virginity at the age of sixteen these days. But I wasn't really like normal people. I kind of wanted to grow up, find someone and go slow, and when I was ready, only then would I have given my virginity to the person I ended up falling in love with.

But anyway, that was three years ago, I was now in year twelve and I'm close to finishing my school career, which I couldn't really wait for. Anyway, back to the story, I was aged sixteen when I first lost my virginity to the last person I ever thought I would lose the most precious thing to me.

_Flashback._

It was still fresh in my mind, even to this day.

I was in the locker room. Having just finished sport for the day and it was the last subject of the day so everyone was having a shower. I potted around while waiting for everyone to leave, before I finally went into a shower cubicle and had a shower. Obviously.

After I was done, I went over to my locker and put the clothes I was going to wear on top. I dried my body as best as I could, even removing my towel and drying in places that don't really get that much attention. And it was after I had put my pants on that I heard the door open. At first I thought it was just the coach, but soon I heard a locker being forced open.

Curiosity ended up getting the best of me –stupid curiosity- and I crept over to where I heard the locker being forced open. Pressing my body up against a locker, I peeked from around the corner, watching as someone started doing stuff with the locker. I squinted my eyes wanting to know who that was, but unfortunately I didn't have x-ray vision, so I obviously, I couldn't see through the locker's door.

But as the person pulled back, giving me a clear view of their face, I gasped, quickly pressing my body against the locker I was up against. Peeking around the corner, after a few minutes of silence, I saw nothing. It was like that person was never there. Scrunching my brow in confusion, I walked down the aisle, only getting about half way before I shrugged, seeing no use in going further.

But as I turned around, I ended up ran into something hard, yet soft… and quite warm? Pressing my hand against the object before me I gave it a little squeezing, finding it yet again, hard yet soft. Pushing away from the object before me, I froze. It seemed like I was paralysed as I stared at the man, for that was all I could do.

Was stare.

His toned and muscled body, his broad shoulders, his pecs showing since the shirt was like another skin on him. His biceps was impressive, and from the feel I got from his abs, he seemed to have at least a six pack, and they were impressive as well. But it wasn't just his body that was impressive, it was just natural beauty that seemed to just capture you in a trance, the caramel skin that you could just catch glimpses of, his wild and taunting brown eyes that seemed to just capture your soul, and them his smile. His beautiful smile that showed all his pearly white, especially his sharp canines. His canines where what made every woman he walked by swoon, even a few men as well- I was one of those few men. I've always wanted to know if they were actually quite sharp.

But anyway, it was because of my temporally paralysis, that the man before me had me bent over with my ass showing to him as he prepared it for his liking, and it was only when he finally struck something in me that I snapped out of my paralysis. But it was already too late; I was just so intoxicated by the feel of the man's member entering me that my mind ended up drawing a blank.

That 'Heat' was getting the best of me, and I couldn't control the moans and gasps that seem to just leek out of my mouth as the man behind me ploughed his member harder and faster into me.

"Hmm, man I never knew you'd be this fucken tight. Man, I should've gone for you long ago" the man said as he continued to thrust in and out, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the sounds of our moaning and groaning were the only sounds that were being heard in the locker room.

"...Mmm… Please…" I whimpered out, wanting to say more, but that was all I could get out at the moment as he continued.

"Please what?" the man taunted as he started to slow his thrusts down. Seemed to just opt to nice long strokes, as he pressed his body against my back, "Please what… Seth?" he whispered in my ear, before retreating back and standing straight.

"Please… f-faster…" I whimpered, wanting more friction, more of whatever the hell he was doing before he slowed down.

"Say my name, and I shall grant you your wish" he said calmly, coming to rest against my back once again.

"…" I started to open my mouth, ready to say his name, but I choked as he hit that spot in me again.

"Say my name" he chuckled a little as he wrapped one arm around my midsection.

"…Uh…" Again, he hit that spot just as I was going to call his name once again.

"Say my name" He got his other hand and wrapped it around my neck, not tightening his grip, really just placing it there as he pulled me up, pressing my body against his as he continued to thrust. "Say it… No, scream it" he demanded, his voice taking on this type of tone that forced you not to disobey him.

"…." I took a few breaths, wanting my brain to clear, just so I can say this man's name. But the smell of his cologne was intoxicating, causing my brain to go foggy. But it was because of this that I seemed to be taking too much time.

"Say it!" he demanded in a high tone, and as he did, he hit that sweet spot in me, causing my vision to go white as I felt myself about to cum if he hit me there one more time. But it was because of this hit, I was finally able to scream his name.

"JA-"

_Flash back interrupted._

"Sweety, dinner is ready" My mum's voice called from down the stairs, causing me to stop what I was doing.

"Okay mum" I called back, before sighing. "She just had to call now, didn't she" I got up, leaving my book and pen where it was as I walked down the hall towards the stairs. It was best to go straight away when mum calls, otherwise she'd come to you and not care what you were doing and enter straight away.

I sighed in despair.

xXxXxXx

* * *

**An: Okay so I was just thinking of this story like yesterday. And I know what you're thinking, 'Why the hell is he doing this when he has three stories already'. Well to answer that, I just felt like writing a sex scene, and I haven't really done one of those in quite a while, so I thought of this story, and this is where we end up. Now I don't know if I should make it a three shot or not. What do you think? **

**As well as letting me know what you thought of it. So please leave a review.**

**WolfPacFaan**

**P.s: Please make sure that you guys have voted for your favourite story, I know it probably didn't show up before, but the vote is up and it'll be up until the third of May. So please, vote for the story you want me to continue to write. Hmmk?**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's Pov

After having finished dinner, talked with mum, got into a bit of an argument with Leah, I headed back upstairs to my room, wanting to get back to my diary, or research, or… or whatever you want to call it.

But as I entered my room, I looked between my book and my bed. I really did want to get back to my writing, but my bed just seemed to call to me. Well more like my body, and my body seemed to betray me as my feet started to take me towards my bed instead of my book.

xXxXxXx

The feeling of warmth coming onto my faces was what startled me awake from my sleep. Slowly opening my eyes, I squeezed then shut the rays of the sun becoming way too bright. Huffing in annoyance I brought my blanket up higher to my face and rolled away from the annoying light.

Sighing in content, I started to drift back to sleep, wishing and hoping that I could get back to my wonderful dream.

But unfortunately fate seemed to have other plans for me, because as I was drifting back to sleep, my alarm decided to let it's self be known. So groaning in annoyance –this time- I pushed my blanket away from me and got out of bed, slightly stomped my way to the bathroom and did the usual, toilet and then shower, then headed back to my room to get dressed for school. I was the only one home in the morning on the weekdays, Leah was off studying at a community college and mum was up early volunteering at different places before going to her real job.

So it was lonely in the mornings when I woke up. But I kind of enjoyed it. I wasn't really a happy chappie when it comes to waking up. Even after having a shower.

After having gotten myself some form of breakfast together, I went back up to my room and grabbed my bag, and just as I was about to exit my room, my book caught my attention. Slowly turning towards my book, I paused, wondering if I should or if I shouldn't take it with me. I kind of did want to bring it with me, but then I didn't just in case someone found it and flipped through it.

But in the end I ended up taking it with me.

xXxXxXx

It was lunch time and I was having a major melt down. I've been packing and unpacking my locker ever since lunch started, my brain was working well over its usual limit whenever I got to school. But right now it was okay for this circumstance.

For I couldn't find my Book.

The very same book I brought to school thinking that it would be a great idea to bring and do some more writing. But as of this moment, I was cursing myself for ever thinking that as I searched my locker high and low for my Book.

As I continued to search high and low for my book, I thought of where was the last time I placed it, and all that was coming to my mind was me placing it in my locker. But as I turned my locker upside down, I couldn't see it in here. Yet that still didn't stop me from unpacking and packing my locker thinking that I probably missed it. But it was pointless, I still couldn't find it.

Sighing in defeat, resting against my locker door after packing it for the sixth time; I closed my locker and rested against the other lockers around mine.

"Why… Why…Why did I have to bring it…?" I mumbled to myself as I slide down till I was sitting on the floor. "Seth you're an idiot" I muttered as I hit my head softly against the locker I was leaning against.

Over and over I was replaying in my mind what I did with my book and where I could've possibly have left it. But unfortunately I still couldn't come up with a reason as to why my book has suddenly left my presence. I groaned as the bell went, indicating the end of lunch, which would mean the crowd of people leaving the cafeteria, would soon be flooding these halls in a matter of seconds.

I groaned as I got up from my sitting position and reopened my locker, grabbing the books I needed for the current and next lessons I have before school finally comes to an end.

Again I sighed as I closed my locker and walked in the opposite direction of the crowd. As I looked to where I was going, making sure I didn't run into anyone, I stopped and looked as I noticed something red from the corner of my vision. Turning to look in the direction I thought I saw red, I sighed as I realised that it wasn't my book. But as I continued to walk down the hall I accidently bumped into something, or more like someone. Slowly raising my head I came face to face with…. What was his name again?

'J-Ja-'

'Jared' I mentally nodded, agreeing that I got the name right for the person I bumped into. "Sorry, I wasn't looking" I muttered, thinking I'd just pass by him and be on my way.

"It's no problem. I should've been watching where I was going instead of looking on my phone" Jared said, as he continued to stand there not moving at all.

"Uhh… Is there something I can help you with?" I asked a little confused that this guy, this handsome looking guy, was standing around like there was nothing to it.

"Huh?" He looked at me a little confused before seeming to have suddenly realised something. "Oh yeah" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is for you"

Confused and a little nervous about receive a piece of paper from a random person, I found myself slowly reaching out for the paper and grabbed hold of it. "Thanks"

I watched as Jared nodded before walking around me and walking down the hall and merging in with the rest of the crowd. Looking down at the paper, I unfolded it to see what was written on it.

'_If you want to see you book. Come to the gym after school, wait five minutes before coming to the gym'_

My mood changed from shocked to anger in a matter of seconds when I finished reading this note. Crumping the note in my hand I stomping my way through the hall towards my class, knowing exactly who it was that took my book.

xXxXxXx

It was the end of school, and I was in the library, doing some last minute studying. Well it is true about the studying, but really it was so that I could kill some time before I had to go to the gym. Looking over to my phone, I noticed that it's been about fifteen minutes that have passed since school finished. Slightly panicking at the time, I hurried to pack my things and get to the gym.

About halfway to the gym, I realised that I shouldn't be acting like this. Why the hell should I be reacting like this, it's just giving the person leverage over me, about how important the book really is too me. Even though it is true that it's very important to me, I still couldn't let them know how important it is to me…. Right?

I quickened my pace just a bit, and soon I could see the doors to the gym within view. Pressing my hands against the double doors and pushing both of them open, I was greeted with an empty gym. Slightly confused, I walked slowly into the gym, hoping and praying that no balls or bodies come flying at me as I walk into the gym.

Instead, I was greeted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Whipping my head around to behind me I was greeted by… 'What was his name again?' I thought, trying hard to remember the person behind me leaning against the wall, I noticed in his hand was a book, and upon closer inspection, I found it not to be my book. I sighed in disappointment and relief before returning my attention back to…. 'Uhh…. What's his name again?'

'J-Ja-ja….'

"James" I called, remembering the name of the male. "What are you doing here?" I asked, knowing that it probably wasn't my place to say, but hey, I was here to get my book, not meet different people throughout the whole day.

"I was waiting for you" he said, pushing up from the wall and walking towards me. "I have something for you" he said, grabbing his bag and reaching into it, and pulling out a red object. And upon closer inspection, I noted that it was my book.

My Book.

"Oh my god!" I said excitement in my voice as I go to reach for it. But it was pull from my reach and back into James' bag. "What the hell?" I asked confused as to why he would do something like that.

"Well, the person that was meant to be giving you the book left it in my care since you didn't end up showing up on time. So you'll have to wait till next week to get your book" he said, shrugging before shouldering his bag and walking off. "Next time, don't be late" he called, walking out of the gym and making me the last one in the building.

I stood there staring at James' retreating back in shock. Pulling out my phone, I looked at the time, and noticed that it was now thirty-three minutes after school has finished. 'Why, did I have to be stubborn and take so long to get here' I thought, sighing in defeat as I started to leave the gym, knowing that I now had to wait till next week till I can finally get my book back.

xXxXxXx

* * *

**An: And that is the end of that. Heh heh. I'm really concerned about this chapter. My main problem about is, is that I really hope that it makes sense. I don't know I just seemed to have a bit of writers block when I came to this chapter.**

**Anyway, Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I'm really hoping that it's okay. So please review.**

**WolfPacFaan**


End file.
